


Protective

by TisBee



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, cynthia centric, lots of swearing, she is not straight, she loves her bastard sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Cynthia is protective over her surrogate son
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	Protective

Cynthia knocked back a glass of whiskey and placed it down. “Don’t fucking die.” 

Curt sat down with a sigh. “I’ll be fine, ma’am.” There was a complacency in his tone that she’d seen far too many times. Too many times in that exact chair. Too many times had an agent sat there, fresh from their first mission and being briefed for their second and then never sat there again.

She wouldn’t let it happen to him.

She’d watched him grow from the nervous recruit he’d once been to the cocky shit he now was. And he reminded her of herself. In a time she really couldn’t fucking afford to get attached to any agents, she’d done it. A miracle.

She handed him the case file. “You’ll be working with Owen Carvour. Be good, or I’ll personally see that you’re fired.” She snapped.

“Yes ma’am.” He said absently, flicking through the large file. “Wait, he’s English?”

“They are our allies.” She commented, pouring herself another glass.

“Yes, but-”

“Are you arguing with me?” She asked, one eyebrow arched.

“N-no ma’am.” He said, fear slipping into his voice.

She knew the stories of her. If she didn’t act like this she would never have risen so far in the ranks. If she showed any sign of weakness she would be pounced upon. She couldn’t win. So she kept up her façade. She had always been a little rough around the edges, so all she had to do was accentuate it and she had who she was now.

If wasn’t that hard, but she got lonely. Not that she’d ever admit that to anyone.

She glanced up, and Curt was gone, along with the file. He’d left the door completely shut. She hoped he’d be back. She had a feeling he would be.  
——  
The mission had gone well, thank god, and Cynthia scrutinised both Owen and Curt when they got back to give their report. She noted how close they were sat together and she smirked. She was glad Curt had found someone, but she hoped to god that he would be careful about it.

She was good at reading people, especially when they were in love. 

As much as she was vaguely happy for them, she knew first hand just how dangerous it was. She wouldn’t let Curt be taken down for something as simple as love. Especially as he was shaping up to be one of her best agents.  
——  
They got assigned together, mission after mission and Cynthia saw them getting closer. They even managed to wrangle an apartment together, what with it being easier to plan their missions together. She wondered how no one else had managed to work it out yet.  
——  
Two years. It had been two years since his first mission. Two years, and in that time Cynthia had grown extraordinarily attached to Curt. She was meant to be so much more professional than that, but he had managed to worm his way into her heart that was usually so closed off.

So she called Owen back into her office after the usual briefing had been done.

She gestured for him to sit down, which he did, looking slightly nervous.

“Don’t hurt him.” She said simply, taking a drag of her cigarette.

“W-what do you mean?” He stuttered.

“You know exactly what I mean.” 

“I’m sure I don’t.”

“Fine. I’ll spell it out for you shall I?” She sighed. “Don’t hurt Curt. I know you might be in love and all that shit but don’t hurt him.” Her voice dropped when she started the last sentence. She knew what it was like to have to live in secrecy.

Poor Owen looked so confused and fear settled over his eyes. “I-”

“Listen, I don’t particularly care what’s going on with you two, but I do know that if you hurt him I will personally pull your guts out. Do you understand me?”

“I- I do, but how did you know?”

“You’re not exactly subtle. Honestly I’m surprised no one else has seen it.” 

“What?”

“Now get out of my office.” She sat down, indicating towards the door. “Oh, and I trust Curt won’t know of this?”

Owen gave her one last nod before leaving.  
——  
Half a year after their little chat, which Cynthia was pleased to find Curt hadn’t found out about, there was another brief. One that Cynthia had not been looking forward to. One she’d quite frankly been terrified for.

The mission hadn’t gone to plan. 

They’d gone off the grid for a month. No one knew what had happened to them and Barb was in bits. Cynthia couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. Curt would never love her back, but she still couldn’t see it.

So for a whole month everyone was on edge. Constantly worried. They had other missions, but they didn’t seem important when two agents were missing.

Then the two of them had waltzed right back into headquarters, looking like absolute shit. People had immediately crowded them, and rumours immediately raced around the building. Cynthia didn’t listen to any of them, but she did need to talk to Curt and Owen. Immediately.

She could see them practically gripping each other’s hand under the table.

“Tell me what happened.” She said, voice surprisingly soft.

Curt glanced at Owen.

“Did someone find out about you?” 

“No, we were undercover the whole-”

“I don’t mean that.” She sighed. “Did anyone find out about your relationship?”

Curt glanced at Owen, panic in his eyes.

“Yeah. They did.” Owen said after taking a deep breath.

“Owen!” Curt gasped.

Cynthia just rolled her eyes. “You two aren’t the only gay people in the world you know.”

“What?”

“Are you…?”

She rolled her eyes. “I trust you won’t let it out. Now tell me what happened.”  
——  
And that was how Cynthia Houston got unnaturally attached to both Owen and Curt.

They were the only ones who knew about her.

They were the only ones she really trusted with it.


End file.
